Kylo Ren wants WHO?
by a girl who likes hockey
Summary: The Supreme Leader surprises everyone with the person he decides to keep as prisoner. Turns out, he and Kaydel have a lot in common.


Kylo Ren confidently strolled down the dark hallway. At last, his three nemesis, the Pilot, the General and the Scavenger, have been arrested.

"Whose life should I spare?" he pondered to himself. He had no qualms about killing Poe Dameron, that smug piece of garbage. But to choose between his mother and Rey, that was going to be difficult.

"Who captured the prisoners?" Kylo asked a Stormtrooper guarding the holding cell they were in.

"Supreme Leader, it was General Hux who brought them in," the guard responded. Kylo hid his clenched fist. He groaned internally. Now he would have to reward Hux, the man that tried to kill him back on the Supremacy, the man who wanted to take him out and anoint himself Supreme Leader.

Kylo entered the cell. Hux had the prisoners surrounded by Stormtroopers. They were in a kneeling position, their hands handcuffed in front of them.

"Who is this?" Kylo thought to himself, as he saw a fourth prisoner he did not recognize. She looked a few years younger than him, with brown eyes and blond hair that was styled into two side buns. He sensed her anger and was confused. The rage the woman had inside of her was not against him or the Order, it was... towards her fellow prisoners?

"Supreme Leader, here are the traitors I captured," Hux stated arrogantly.

"Well done, General," Ren replied, wanting to vomit his own words. Thankfully, his mask was on, otherwise, everyone would have seen how he truly felt.

"What do you want as a reward? " Ren asked flatly.

He saw Hux walk behind the woman with the blond hair. He touched her shoulder, and she flinched.

"I want this one's life to be spared," he coldly growled.

"I would rather die with my friends!" the woman snapped. She saw the Supreme Leader tilt his head. His mask was frightening! But Kaydel knew she had to be strong. She came into this galaxy alone, and she would leave it alone. She did not want to be Hux's prisoner, or worse.

"I will spare her life, but she will not be your prisoner, General," Kylo hissed.

"Why not?" Hux demanded to know. The prisoners were shocked when he began to choke.

"You know why. Now get out, before I cut you to pieces!"

Hux scurried out of the room. Kaydel closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she was going to die, but at least Hux...

"He was going to rape you," she suddenly heard Ren's voice above her. She trembled, because he had confirmed her suspicions about Hux's intentions. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see him kneel in front of her.

"Everyone has hurt you, haven't they?" Kylo softly asked, as his hand touched her cheek.

"Don't touch her!" Poe screamed.

"Quiet!"

The Stormtroopers pointed their weapons at Poe, so that he would remain silent.

"I will be as gentle as possible," Kylo promised Kaydel, before he started the mind probe.

"Ben, don't do this!" both Rey and Leia pleaded to him via the Force, but he did not listen.

"You were so lonely, growing up," Kylo said out loud. He saw images of a young Kaydel. Her father died before she was born, and her mother died after her birth. She was sent to live with her aunt, who was physically, mentally and emotionally abusive towards her. The young woman killed her aunt at sixteen, when the abuse was too much for her to handle.

"Interesting," he uttered, as Kaydel's tears streaked down her face. He continued to search her mind.

Due to the lack of love in her life, Kaydel sought affection by being intimate with many men, including Dameron.

"Bastard!" Ren thought to himself. The girl loved the pilot, but he did not love her in return. It did not make sense to Kylo. Why would this fool not be in love with this beautiful young woman?

Then he saw the reason why. Kaydel was in tears. She had seen Poe and Rey kissing. She ran away, without either of them knowing of her presence. Kylo felt her heartbreak.

"Please!" Kaydel pleaded, wishing for the pain to stop.

"I'm almost done," Ren promised, as he saw images of her and his mother. Kaydel thought of Leia as a mother figure. But Leia did not notice, consumed by the grief over the son she had lost...

Kaydel was relieved when the Supreme Leader removed his hand. She was surprised when he gently took her arm and made her stand up. He led her a few feet away from the others.

"I will make a deal with you, Kaydel," Kylo offered. "I will set them free if you stay with me."

"No!" Poe shouted. "Leave the lieutenant alone! She knows nothing!"

Kaydel was pissed when she heard this. After all she did for him, and he said that, as if she was a stranger to him?

"Are you saying I'm not useful to him, Commander?" she venomously responded.

Kylo was done hearing the pilot speak, so he waved his hand and knocked Poe unconscious. Kaydel gasped in fear. As Leia and Rey were trying to wake Poe up, Ren focused his attention back on the young woman.

"He is unconscious, not dead," the Supreme Leader told her, seeing the fear in her eyes. "As much as I would like for him to meet his Maker, I sense that you do not, despite how he hurt you."

Kaydel stared at him. He knew about her and Poe! She swallowed her throat and her face blushed in embarrassment.

"So what is your decision?" Kylo smoothly asked, his gloved hand caressing her cheek.

"Kaydel, you don't have to do this!" Leia pleaded strongly.

Kaydel closed her eyes. She was upset at Poe, Rey and Leia. But she could not see them die, if she had the power to save them. Her brown eyes opened and she bravely looked up to Kylo. She mutely nodded her head in agreement.

"Excellent," he uttered, a smile hidden behind his mask. He turned to the Stormtroopers and barked,

"Take them to the shuttle immediately!"

"I am sorry, Kaydel. I did not know," Rey offered, as she was forced to stand to her feet.

Kylo wanted to ask Rey if she was also sorry for leaving him to die on the Supremacy, but he held his tongue.

"May the Force be with you" Leia wistfully added, before she, Rey and Poe were dragged away.

"Come with me. You will get to see them leave," Kylo commanded. Still handcuffed, Kaydel had no choice but to follow him to the hanger. Fighting back tears, she saw her friends forced to board a shuttle.

"Where are they going?" she bravely asked, as the small ship flew out of the hanger.

"Far away from you," he honestly admitted. She scowled, feeling afraid.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered. "Follow me. We have much to discuss."

Kaydel followed Kylo out of the hanger. She wondered if he was going to take her back to the holding cell, to be interrogated.

"I do not want to be disturbed for any reason, other than a Resistance attack," he warned the Stormtrooper guarding his quarters. The soldier stepped aside, and the door opened.

"Ladies first," Ren smoothly said, motioning for Kaydel to step inside. Hesitantly, she moved forward and was shocked. The room she was in was definitely not a holding cell! It was a living room, that had a black leather couch, loveseat and coffee table. A big screen TV hung on the wall. She looked in one direction and saw a kitchen area. In the opposite direction were two closed doors, presumably a bedroom and bathroom.

Kaydel trembled nervously. This was the Supreme Leader's private quarters! The handcuffs fell off of her, and she immediately rubbed her wrists. She almost jumped when she heard a hissing sound. Gathering her courage, she turned to face him, expecting to see a hideous, evil monster.

Instead, she saw a handsome man, not much older than herself. He had wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. He gazed intensely at her.

"Have a seat, Kaydel," Kylo instructed. She did, very intrigued yet frightened by the man that now sat next to her.

"How did you know my name?" she wondered curiously.

"I am a Force user, specifically a Dark side force user."

Kaydel quaked nervously. She heard about the Dark side, and it scared her.

"Go ahead and ask," Kylo said, knowing her thoughts.

"Why did you spare my life, and my friends?" she fearfully asked.

"Because you are useful to me."

"How? If you think I'm going to give you intelligence..."

Kaydel was surprised to see Kylo raise his hand, to silence her. He had a smirk on his face as he explained,

"I can get information on the Resistance in other ways. You were spared for... personal interests."

"Personal interests?" Kaydel was very confused.

"When I probed your mind earlier, I saw all the pain people have inflicted on you. The pilot, the general, the scavenger, your aunt..."

"No!" Kaydel moaned, bowing her head in shame. He knew that she had killed her aunt!

"Lift your head, Kaydel. I will not tell anyone what you did. But in return, I want something from you."

"What do you want from me?"

Kaydel's eyes widened as Ren drew closer to her. Before she could resist, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered,

"You." He pressed his lips against hers. Kaydel was in disbelief. This was the last thing she expected to happen! Her head was telling her to push him off. But her heart and her body screamed for more of him.

Kylo broke the kiss. As one hand held her and the other touched her face, he stated,

"We have a lot in common. You aunt wanted you dead, as my uncle did with me. Instead, we killed the ones that wanted to harm us."

"Don't compare yourself to me!" she snarled. "My aunt, she was abusive! I had no choice!"

"But that is not the only thing we have in common. You fell in love with a man that does not love you. I fell in love with a woman that does not love me."

"Who is she?" Kaydel blurted out, internally scolding herself for asking.

"The scavenger," Kylo confessed.

"Rey? But how...Oh!"

She remembered Finn telling her how Rey was captured by Ren. because she had the missing piece of the map to Luke Skywalker's location.

"I would have given her everything, if she had decided to rule by my side. Instead, she leaves me to die. I wasn't good enough for her," Kylo added gruffly.

"I can relate to that," Kaydel admitted ruefully.

"You think of General Organa as the mother you never had. Let that dream go. She would have disappointed you."

"Leia has been good to me!"

"But she will never love you like a mother loves a daughter. When her son died... Anyway, we are not here to talk about the past. We are here to discuss your future."

"Do I have a future?" Kaydel frowned when Kylo chuckled.

"Of course you do. You see, Kaydel, I want to make the pilot suffer..."

"Please don't hurt Poe!"

"Not physically, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that!"

Ignoring her annoyance by his endearment, Kylo continued.

"I want him to regret ever hurting you the way he did. As well, General Hux needs to understand that he will never lay a hand on you, if he wants to keep living."

"And how are you going to make them suffer?" Kaydel wondered, afraid of the answer she would hear.

"By having you rule by my side," Kylo replied, as he stroked her cheek.

"WHAT? You mean..."

"Yes, Kaydel. I want you as my wife, my lover and the mother to my children."

Kaydel's heart raced. She never expected those words to come from his mouth! She doubted his sincerity.

"I am telling you the truth," he softly assured her.

"Why me? You could have any..." she stammered. She was shocked when he pulled her closer to him.

"No! You are not a whore!" he snapped angrily. "Who said you were?"

"I... I..."

"I see. So the pilot gets to sleep around, while they call you a whore. I will kill them!"

"Please don't!" Kaydel cried. Kylo saw the fear in her eyes, and slowly calmed down.

"I did not mean to scare you. I just hate the hypocrisy of people," he muttered. Managing a weak smile, Kylo added,

"That's another reason why you should join me. They will regret ever calling you that."

"Supreme Leader..."

"Kylo. You are to call me Kylo when we are alone."

"Kylo, I can't marry you. I can't stand the First Order and what it is doing to the galaxy!"

"And I cannot permit the plans the Resistance has for the galaxy. But this is not about the Order or the Resistance. This is about us, and the people that hurt us. Kaydel, I am not asking you to agree with my political views. I ask that you would be my wife and the mother to my children."

"Being your wife means I would be approving of what the Order is doing!"

Kylo scowled in frustration. Why couldn't she see that it was better for her to be with him? Then he had an idea.

"Did the pilot ever tell you what he would do to me if he ever captured me?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. He said he would kill you, if he had the chance," Kaydel confessed.

"I will make another deal with you. If Dameron ever gets captured, he will remain as a prisoner and not be executed. But in turn, you need to marry me and bear my children."

"Can I have that in writing?"

"You don't trust me, Kaydel?" He laughed when he saw her frown.

"You are beautiful and smart," Kylo complimented her. She blushed as she saw a paper and pen float into his hand. She silently gazed as he wrote down the agreement.

"I will tell you that every day until you believe it," he vowed.

A few minutes later, he finished writing and signed his name at the bottom of the paper. He gave the pen and paper to Kaydel.

She stared at the agreement. She knew whether she signed or not, she would never be allowed back in the Resistance. Her life was now over.

"No. Your life has only begun. Please sign the document," Kylo implored her.

"If I sign, will you honor the agreement?" Kaydel tearfully asked.

"I will."

Taking a deep breath, Kaydel signed the paper, and handed it back to Kylo. He placed it on the table and turned to face her.

"Let me dry those tears," he gently whispered, before he leaned in and kissed her. Kaydel wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

After a minute, she broke the kiss and asked with her voice quivering,

"Are you going to take me now?"

"No, sweetheart," Kylo told her, his hand cupping her face. "Although you are very tempting, you deserve a man that is willing to wait for you."

This comment caused Kaydel to gasp. No man she knew was willing to wait until marriage to sleep with her!

"I am not just any man," Kylo reminded her.

"No, you're not," she replied, a small smile on her face. She decided to be brave and kiss him. He did not refuse her affection.

After a few minutes of kissing and cuddling, Kylo rose from the couch and extended his hand to Kaydel.

"Come. We need to inform the officers of our upcoming wedding," he told her.

As he helped her to her feet, Kaydel asked,

"Were you telling the truth earlier, about Hux wanting to rape me?"

"Yes," he admitted. "But he will not touch you. Otherwise... let's just say you may have to assume his position if he tries."

Kaydel could not help but snort at that comment. She was not smart enough to be a general.

"That is not true," Kylo emphatically disagreed. "You are smart enough. Hux is the dumb one."

He smiled when she chuckled in amusement.

"That is what I like to see, a smile on your face," he softly gasped, before stealing a quick kiss from her. Kylo took her hand and led her out of his private quarters.

Kaydel was still nervous. She did not know what life as the wife of the Supreme Leader would entail. But for now, Poe, Rey and Leia were safe. She was still hurt by the pain they had caused her. But now that she was engaged to Kylo Ren, she knew she would never be alone anymore.


End file.
